Ground Rules
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: Vashyron accidentally gets a little too much info about his housemates' 'extracurricular' activities. OneShot. Z/L. Nothing explicit.


Ground Rules

by PuppyNoelle

Description: Vashyron accidentally gets a little too much info about his housemates' 'extracurricular' activities. OneShot. Z/L. Nothing explicit.

A/N: Hello there! :3 I'm Ash, and I've been writing fanfics for the better part of a decade, and I just discovered RoF! Well, I began playing this game a couple months ago, and have totally fallen in love with it. So, here I am, trying my hand at writing this awesome set of characters! I am used to massive fan communities who leave tons of reviews, but honestly, I don't mind a small community. I'm just a storyteller, wanting to put out something that people can enjoy :3

~Love, Ash

* * *

><p>"Vashyron!"<p>

Vashyron simply wasn't in the mood for this. He had to leave for a solo mission in half an hour, and Leanne seriously needed to _not_ bother him right now, because he was having the _worst_ trouble trying to find his grenade box. Where on Basel did he _put_ the fucking thing?

"Vashyron!" Leanne repeated, fluttering out of her room with two mountains of headbands slipping through her fingers like spaghetti. "Hey, have you seen my red and black maid's cap?"

"No, why?" the man replied, carelessly tossing things around on a storage shelf.

"Well, I was going through all my hair accessories, and I realized it was missing. I've looked everywhere in my room, and I still can't find it!"

He grunted in annoyance. "Leanne, I'm kinda busy right now, why don't you ask your boytoy to help you look for it."

In his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of her pouting face. "Zephyr is _not _my _boytoy_, he's my _boyfriend_."

"Same difference," he shot back.

"Whatever," the young woman replied grumpily, "But anyways, he _can't_ help me, he's out running errands right now."

"Errands? What kind of errands could he possibly need to run right now? _I _didn't send him out for anything."

Leanne quirked an eyebrow. "What does it matter? You're leaving for a couple of days anyways."

Vashyron sighed. "Look, just have him help you look when he gets b-"

To the older man's relief, the front door squeaked open, and he heard Zephyr's boots clapping against the hard, concrete floor. Vashyron heard the crunch of a paper bag the moment before the younger man spoke up.

"What's going on?"

"Zephyr!" Leanne called, heels smacking into the floor as her form abandoned Vashyron's line of sight.

At the exact moment the young woman was directing her question to her boyfriend, Vashyron successfully dug up the hard metal grenade box. He was just about to vocally celebrate his success, when he heard Zephyr's voice.

"Oh, _that one_, yeah, I think it's still up in my room from the other night."

The eldest hunter stopped dead in his tracks. Did Zephyr _really_ just say that?

"Leanne..." Vashyron said slowly, carefully enunciating each syllable, "What is your _maid cap_ doing up in _Zephyr's _room?"

"None of your business!" replied both of his housemates simultaneously.

Oh no... he _so_ did _not_ need to know this! "Since _when_ did you two upgrade to _role-playing_? You haven't even been dating that long! I didn't know you two had even _done anything_ yet-" he cut himself off, then started up again, "You know what, I don't even wanna know."

The grenade box clanked against the edge of the nearby table as Vashyron finally turned around to look at his companions. He stared them both down.

"It looks like Daddy's gonna have to set some ground rules to keep you two out of trouble."

Leanne's cheeks tinged pink as she averted her gaze, while Zephyr struggled to keep the growing smirk off his face.

"Rule number one: Do _not_ do _anything_ inappropriate on any furniture except your own damn beds! Rule number two: Do _not_ leave any conspicuous objects lying around. Seriously, I do _not_ want to see any lingerie, or vibrators, or bottles of lube lying around!-"

Zephyr finally released a snicker. Even the still blushing Leanne was fighting off giggles.

"-And finally, you two are going to _work _while I'm gone!" He pointed a threatening finger at the completely plain brown paper bag that was scrunched up in Zephyr's hands, "Whatever sex-shop shit you just bought, I wanna come back to see that money put _back _intothe pot! You two need to be doing _real_ jobs, and not just giving each other ones!"

Silence...

"Okay, I'm done," Vashyron finally said, giving himself a quick once over to make sure he had all of his travel items.

"Bye." And he slammed the front door behind himself.

Zephyr peered over at Leanne. "They have _sex shops_?" he asked his girlfriend curiously. She merely shrugged, her blush gradually beginning to fade. Zephyr continued, setting the shopping bag down onto the nearby table. "Man... and all I bought were strawberries and whipped cream. I would've skipped the grocery store if I'd known _that_."

Leanne sighed, staring at the crumpled bag. "Zephyr, don't forget to put that in the fridge."

"Oh, right," he replied, picking the bag back up and strolling toward the kitchen. He paused briefly to ask, "Hey Leanne... What's a vibrator?"

* * *

><p>~fin<p>

I couldn't resist leaving that last comment open ended. I really could see her reply going either way. Either she would be just as naive as him, and they'd go out and figure out what one was together, or she _would _know, and blush half to death trying to explain it to him.

Let me know what you guys think! ;3


End file.
